User blog:DovahClasher/Fixing Clash Royale
Am I a game developer? No, not even close. But even I can recognize when a game has apparent flaws that should be attended to. Clash Royale has many flaws, as with any game, but I feel like some of these can be fixed so easily that it's almost embarrassing that Supercell hasn't done anything about it. Here are some problems and how I feel that they could be fixed. Legendary Cards Ah yes. The legendary cards. There are seven of them right now, and all seven of these are so strong that almost all of them have found their place in the meta. Just to give you an idea if you're unaware, the Princess, for example, has a 9 tile range. 9 tiles. That's longer than anything else in the game. For just 3 elixir, she offers so much value. Back before the legendaries were introduced, F2P players had the same arsenal as a gemmer, albeit at lower levels. When Supercell introduced the legendary cards, that quickly changed. Now, with seven of them, F2P players can earn them, and I have seen people receive free legendaries(not out of a purchased chest), but not everyone can say that. If a player has been playing for months and is dedicated enough to continuously play a game, they should have access to every option in the game, regardless of whether or not CR is a pay to win game. Some fixes are apparent. These are to nerf the legendary cards through any means necessary, increase the drop rates, and this may or may not have an effect. Tournaments Even though Supercell of course needs to make money, it seems wrong to create a feature in the game(tournaments) and hype it up by saying that F2P progression will be increased, and then lie to everyone and slow the F2P progression rate even more, and speed up the P2W progression rate faster than before. There should be more customization options for tournaments, increased reward brackets, tournaments should be cheaper, and in general make it so that if a person wants to spend money to make a tournament, they can customize it to make it how they want it to be. Matchmaking Ever been matched up against a level 10 as a level 8? That's a flaw of the matchmaking system. Unlike the other ones listed, there are no easy fixes to this that would make Supercell enough money while keeping the player experience healthy. If it were to be based off of level, there would be no reason to level up, as you would simply be faced against people with even higher level cards. This would decrease the purchasing rate of gems, causing Supercell to make less money. However, I feel like Supercell is smart enough to come up with a fix for this while making them their cash. The Business Perspective Of course, no matter what happens, CR is, and will remain as, a pay to win game. It has to be. Supercell has to make money, just like any other company out there. However, some of the biggest flaws with CR have been made worse or have not been looked at(if they have, nothing has really been done about them). Supercell won't likely read this, I just wanted to put my thoughts out there. Sincerely, A Clash Royale Player Category:Blog posts